The Elements of the Broken
by curse u to oblivion
Summary: If its broken, fix it. Otherwise it will stay broken forever. Short chapters, poem style telling the tale of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. A different style of writing.
1. Water

**A/ N: This is my very first fanfiction. I had to do a creative writing essay, so I decided why not do a fanfiction story? So, this is what I came up with. It's very... how should I put this... short and weird, but I tried. Enjoy. **

_**Finnick's Pov **_

**Water **

Water is calm.

Water is kind.

Water can't hurt me.

People like to hurt me.

They enjoy seeing me suffer.

They like to do things with me.

I hate doing things with them.

I hate them.

I hate everyone who has done any harm to me,

to anybody in the districts.

I hate life.

I don't hate water.

Water doesn't force me to do things.

Water is safe.

Water is kind.

Water is my only friend.


	2. Charm

**A/N: So, this story is going to sound more like poetry, but the chapters will all flow together, to make a story. I don't own the characters; everything is Suzanne Collins, all that and a bag of chips. **

**_Finnick's Pov _**

**Charm **

Everyone loves me.

They tell me I have so much charm.

They smile at me, wink at me, flirt with me.

I smile back, flirt back, wink back.

I pretend I like it.

I pretend I love getting everyone's attention.

That I am charming,

that I having the time of my life in the Capitol.

I wave at the cameras, and kiss the women on the cheek.

I tell them I love them,

that they are the only one for me.

They love my charm.

I hate it.

I have no charm.

I am empty, a toy to be messed with.

I am nothing but a pretty face.

I have no one.

Not even charm.


	3. Capitol

**Capitol**

The Capitol

All glitz, no glamor.

I come here during the games

Sometimes more

Everyone loves me here

Everyone wants me to stay.

I never want to stay here.

I never want to step foot in here

But I have to.

My family was killed,

I don't want Mags to die,

So I come.


	4. Mags

**Mags**

Mags was my mentor in the Games.

Still is in fact.

She kept me safe.

She kept me alive.

I trust her.

She comforts me when I'm sad.

She sings to me when I cry.

She doesn't touch me like the others.

I can be me with her.

I can be myself.

She knows me.

She loves me.

But she is old.

She can't comfort me forever.

I want her to stay with me.

Forever.


	5. Reaping

**A/N: Anyone else feel so busy right now? I do, but I still find time to updatemy stories. (These chapters take me like 5 minutes to type thank goodness.) Anyway, here's Chapter 5, Poem 5 whatever you see it as. Enjoy!**

**Reaping**

I sit here on the stage,

Again, for the 5th time.

Waiting…

Watching …

As children wait to get called.

I remember when it was me.

I was only 14.

I was young.

I was scared.

But mostly, I was innocent,

Such an innocent child…..

I see movement,

A female's movement to be exact.

She walks up on stage.

She looks brave,

She looks tough,

And yet I can still see the fear in her eyes.

An older boy soon joins her.

He looks angry,

He looks strong,

But mostly he looks scared.

Just like I was.

I was scared too.

I still am.

Always will be.

Until the Capitol is destroyed.


	6. Family

**A/N: I don't know about your location, but it is freezing in California. I'm not use to the cold! Anyway, here's chapter 6, Poem 6, whatever. Oh yeah, and I don't own any characters, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, the sky is blue, yada, yada.**

**Family **

Families come.

They come to say goodbye to the tributes.

The girl's family comes first.

They are crying.

Tears run down their face.

They look sad.

The boy's family comes next.

They aren't crying.

Tears don't run down their face.

But they still look sad.

I don't have a family.

I have nobody who cries for me.

I have nobody whose tears run down their face for me.

Nobody is sad.

….

Time is up.

The girl comes out.

The boy comes out.

They come toward me.

They look sad,

They love their families.

Their families love them.

But no family loves me.

Except for Mags.

**Review and I'll give you a virtual high five. Awesome! **


	7. Ulysses

**A/n: Hey yo, Glen Coco! Review! **

**Ulysses **

The male Tribute.

He tells me he is seventeen.

He talks calmly.

He talks confidently.

He says he is good with a spear.

But he still looks scared.

He is attractive.

Great.

I know what's it's like to be attractive.

It's horrible.

If he wins…

He'll become me.

He'll become someone who hates life.

He'll become an empty shell.

He'll be Lost.

Just like I am.

I hope he doesn't win.

It will be better if he is dead.

But he's my tribute.

So I have to help him.

I have to help him win.

I have to help him become like me.

And hate life.


	8. Annie

**A/N: I hate the rain: / Oh well. It gives me time to update since I can't go outside. **

**Annie**

Annie

Annie Cresta is her name

She's strong yet kind,

She's bold, but gentle.

She has wavy dark hair,

Sea green eyes,

And a gentle smile.

Annie smiles at me.

She doesn't touch me.

She doesn't hurt me like the others.

She talks kindly to me.

Annie looks concerned when I am sad.

She sees me leave

And yet she doesn't ask questions

**If you see this message, I know you are reading this story. So Review…. **


	9. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

I'm dreaming

When I hear screams.

They are not my screams.

They are a female's screams.

I bolt out of bed when I hear her.

Annie.

I run to her room.

I see her thrashing around in her bed.

She screams at things that aren't there.

She yells for them to stop.

I go over to her.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

She wakes up.

She looks around.

She sees me.

She starts to cry.

I feel sad.

I don't know why,

But I feel sad when she cries.

I like seeing her smile,

I like seeing her happy.

She's nice.

She's strong.

So she shouldn't be sad.

But she is.

And now I am.


	10. Nine

**Nine**

Nine.

Two nines.

That is Annie's Training Score.

That is Ulysses' Training Score.

That is the highest score out of all the tributes.

That is how many people,

that have bought me so far.

Nine is the hours I have slept this week.

Nine plus nine is how many hours it took me to win.

Nine is how many people I killed.

Nine is a blessing for my tributes,

but a curse for me.

Nine.


End file.
